


Consent is fun

by Spacebabevomit



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, It’s a threesome, M/M, Multi, slight degrading, thats it, that’s the whole post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebabevomit/pseuds/Spacebabevomit
Summary: Steve and Carol dom the shit out of Billy
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Carol Perkins, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Consent is fun

“He looks pretty good like that.” Carol comments, smirking over at Steve. I mean, technically they’re all naked. But Billy always looks extra good when he’s naked. He’s pretty flushed, his cheeks turning rosy as he looked up a them. Carol has a strap. She Got it a couple months back and has been itching to try it on Billy.  
“What’s your safeword?” Steve asks Billy as he moves closer to him, Carol following suit.  
“Orange.” Billy says as he looks up at them. He’s on his knees on the bed, and they’re standing tall above him. Old Billy Would have taken it as a threat, new Billy loves it and wants more. Carol cooed softly as she nodded. Billy had just spent the last ten minutes prepping himself as Steve and carol watched. Lube ran down his thighs as he waited for what they’d do.  
“Hands and knees baby. Let me see you.” Carol says and Billy’s moving fast, getting into the correct position. Steve chuckles as he moves to where he’s in front of his face. Billy’s lips already look so abused from how much they had kissed him. It was adorable. It would be more adorable if they were wrapped around his cock Steve thought. Billy could feel carol behind him, the tip of her strap brushing against his thighs. He pushed back to try and get more, only to earn a slap on the ass.  
“Don’t be greedy baby.” Carol told him and smirked. Billy was already panting. Steve loved watching him get so worked up. The littlest touches had him squirming and hard.  
“Open baby.” Steve told him and smirked down at him. Billy’s eyes flicked to his cock before back up to his eyes, and his mouth opened up. Steve knew that Look. ‘Is it going to fit?’ Is what Billy said when he gave that look. He always made it fit. Steve looked up at carol and she smirked, nodding her head. The two of them pushed into Billy at the same time, Billy making an audible gasp around Steve’s cock. His eyes fluttered and his cheeks burned hotter as he felt carol inside of him. Steve’s cock felt heavy on his tongue, and he loved it. Carol started to move, grabbing onto Billy’s hair for leverage. Billy swore he could cum just from that alone. But he was being good today, so he kept it inside. Steve moaned quietly as he started to thrust into Billy’s mouth, the sounds coming from Billy’s ass and mouth only pushing him deeper inside. Billy’s whole body felt hot. The sounds coming from the three of them were downright sinful. Billy wasn’t even sure if he’d be able to keep himself up for long. He gaged around Steve for a few seconds, but got the hang of it quickly. Billy swore this new strap was bigger than Carols last one. His prep didn’t feel like it did much. But the pleasure that washed over him far outshone the pain. He felt used. He felt abused. It all felt so good and made his mind go blank. They both knew Billy liked it rough. And with that information, carol pounded hard into Billy. Every thrust was met with a harsh slap of skin against skin, his ass going red pretty quickly. What really got him was the dirty talk between his lovers.  
“That’s it baby, taking my cock just like a good whore.” Steve muttered as he showed Billy’s throat no mercy.  
“Look so good being a bitch for me honey.” Carol told him, her thrusts never slowing. God when she called him that his mind went blank. In any other circumstance, being called the names they called him would severely upset him. It’d send him over the edge. But in this specific context nothing got him hotter. The degrading names pushed him closer and closer to his climax. When he had first told them that, they were a bit surprised but happy to oblige. They went over which words he liked, which ones he didn’t. When they were Okay and when they weren’t. He was okay with it.  
“Aw. Is the little slut Gonna cum?” Carol asked as he watched Billy start shaking hard. Steve pulled out of his mouth, Billy’s chin and cheeks covered in his spit. Billy let out a loud whine, his head falling as he panted. How the fuck was he supposed to answer a question when Carol was pounding into him like that? Steve grabbed his hair and lifted his head, looking into his eyes.  
“Answer the question.” He demanded. Billy looked fucked out. He didn’t look like he could answer anything, but Steve liked to make him try. Steve didn’t get a reply as Billy moaned out again, his hands gripping the bed sheets tightly. Steve just smiled, and gave a slap across his face. They had talked about that also. Billy was okay with it, if it was done correctly. It had taken a lot of trial and error for them to finally figure out which way was the right way. But carol and Steve both knew the correct way, and used it to their advantage. It Got Billy very hot. It made Billy’s stomach curl in pleasure. It was consensual.  
“Y-Yes!” His moan came out as a shout as he looked at Steve, tears of pleasure filling his eyes. Carol smirked and moved her hand under him, stroking his cock.  
“You have thirty seconds to cum. If you don’t, you’ll get nothing.” Steve told him.  
“Go.”  
Billy didn’t need to be told twice. In under five seconds he was cumming onto Carol’s hand, his body jolting and shaking as he fell face first into the covers. Steve grinned wide as he watched, jerking himself over Billy. Carol pulled out of him. Just the friction of the strap against her clit was enough to get her close to cumming.  
“Baby, let me see you.” Steve told him. Billy got ahold of himself again and looked up at Steve while carol made quick work of getting out of the strap. Once she did Billy looked over and groaned. Even though he had just had an orgasm, seeing her soaking wet pussy made something stir inside him again. Steve’s hand started to get lazy as he finally reached his orgasm, thick ropes of cum landing onto Billy’s face.  
“Shit baby. He muttered as he turned to look at carol, who moved herself up and over Billy’s face, her thighs on each end of his head.  
“Fuck!” She cried out as she rubbed her clit, cumming hard. She panted as she looked down at Billy, some of her wetness dripping down to his face. Billy licked up what he Could of both of them. He was completely tired. Carol ran a hand thru his hair and smiled wide.  
“Did so good baby. Did so good for us.” She told Billy as Steve grabbed a washcloth. Carol got off from on top of him and Steve washed his face and body off.  
“Drink this for me baby.” Carol told him, handing him some water. Billy took small sips just like Steve had taught him. After the other two got cleaned up they got situated next to Billy in bed, the three of them cuddled together. Billy had come a long way sexually, and it was all thanks to them. He didn’t feel dirty. He didn’t feel badly used. He felt happy, safe, comforted. But most of all, he felt loved.


End file.
